


This name is the hairshirt I wear

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лиам – хороший бета. Ему пятнадцать лет, и все пятнадцать он провел в школе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This name is the hairshirt I wear

**Author's Note:**

> Название: This name is the hairshirt I wear  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Персонажи: Лиам, Зейн, Луи, Гарри, Найл  
> Объём: 390 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Лиам – хороший бета. Ему пятнадцать лет, и все пятнадцать он провел в школе.  
> Авторские примечания: Омегаверс!АУ. Названием является строчка песни группы Barenaked Ladies «What a Good Boy».

Лиам – хороший бета. Ему пятнадцать лет, и все пятнадцать он провел в школе. Он никогда не видел альф и омег – они живут в своих школах. Учителя во всех школах – старые омеги – не считаются, они почти бесполые существа, вышедшие из детородного возраста и теперь воспитывающие юных альф, бет и омег. Когда Лиаму было три года, он иногда думал, нет ли среди омег школы его омеги-родителя. Сейчас ему стыдно вспоминать это – глупая, бессмысленная идея, государство справедливо делает так, что омега-родителей никогда не распределяют в те школы, где живут их дети. О том, кто был его альфа-родителем, Лиам никогда не думал. Лиам – правильный бета. Ему не стоит думать о таких вещах. Альфы управляют всем и отдают часть себя для новых поколений. Омеги рожают новых альф, бет и омег и становятся воспитателями. А беты делают все остальное. У каждого пола есть свое предназначение. Зейн когда-то рассказывал Лиаму о книгах, найденных в старой школе того. Истории про старый мир, когда было два пола. И были войны, и голод, и несправедливость. Лиам не любит спорить с Зейном – тот умнее его, тот умнее многих в школе, и Лиаму иногда кажется, что Зейн был бы хорошим альфой, но проверка генов при рождении не ошибается, Зейн живет в школе бет и является бетой, – но эти рассказы кажутся совсем фантастическими. Мир устроен так, как устроен, иначе быть не может. Как-то раз, когда Лиам помогал с маленькими бетами (это не поощряется, но многие омеги в тот день были заняты подготовкой к визиту управляющего их сектора), Луи шепнул «Хочешь своих маленьких?». Лиам не знает, почему Луи так любит выбивать у него почву из-под ног. Делает так с самого начала, сколько Лиам помнит себя. Но Луи будет в школе еще лишь год, и тогда Лиам больше никогда не увидит его. Воспитанники одной школы редко получают распределение в тот же город. Привязанности – это помеха. Альфы и омеги, сведенные центром демографии, могут быть привязанными друг к другу – на то время, пока омега не становится будущим омега-родителем и не переходит в центр омега-родителей. А беты бесплодны, предназначение бет не в продолжении рода. Им не должен быть нужен кто-то еще. И когда Лиам застает Гарри и Найла вместе, он не понимает.

Лиам – хороший бета. Он рассказывает о нелепых фантазиях Зейна директору школы. Он передает глупый вопрос Луи. Он говорит о том, что видел Гарри и Найла. Лиам – правильный бета. Он не знает, как быть другим.


End file.
